Remember this
by feel-likeflying
Summary: 'Anything else' She asked him, her notepad in her hand. 'I don't know, your phone number might be nice.' He stated with a smug smile. -The Beckett's own a restaurant, what happens when a certain author walks in? College setting. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Remember this._

**A/N:** New story. The second chapter has been completed, it's up to you if you want it uploaded. However, this can be read as a one shot. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy! | This story is under construction.

_Disclaimer_: I haven't finished watching season six. Can you imagine if I was running that show?! **[REVISED CHAPTER]**

* * *

She walked through the kitchen with the loud noises surrounding her. It wasn't the first time she couldn't make out what they were saying but with her stress level was over the top and being tired as hell, it wasn't that unusual. There should have been a substitute working in her place tonight, but unfortunately Madison had to cancel. _Again_.

She groaned, working and studying at the same time never paid off.

Even though she had begged her parents for the night off, they were already short staffed and unfortunately, they didn't have the financial support to hire another employee, which meant that she would have to work extra shifts anyway. This simply explained is why she had to divide her college life and work, for the sake of keeping the business running.

Fun, was something that she still didn't know the real definition of. She thought that maybe, just maybe, her 'wild-child' was just around the corner, but she was afraid she would never find out with the way life was treating her. It wasn't easy to grow up with your parents working all day and trying to help them was hard - it was why she had grown up too fast, living two completely different lives at once.

At least it was a slow evening in the restaurant, which was quite nice for a change. She told herself. Normally she wouldn't be too happy with this fact, however, she should use her free time more carefully. A phenomenon also known as: studying. There still wasn't anyone who wanted to order after ten minutes and she took the opportunity to move to the stairs which lead to their apartment, where she sat down and read through her notes for the hundredth time that day.

''Kate. Table four please.'' She looked up to see her mother stand in front of her and nodded. She stood up from her spot and quickly walked back to the kitchen.

''Come on, Kate. You've been distracted all day, what's going on?''

''Mom, I have a major test Monday, if I screw this one up, I will get kicked out of college.'' She snapped.

''Have a little faith would you? You have been studying for weeks, in fact, I'll be surprised if you don't get an A.'' Johanna said, straightening Kate's shirt and tucked her hair behind her ear again

''Great! So glad there's no pressure there!'' She said sarcastically as she walked away to grab the plates.

''Would you at least smile for me? No?'' Kate turned around, plastered on a smile and then continued her walking, balancing the plates on her hands.

Johanna shook her head and laughed. It still surprised her sometimes how much her girl looked like her.

Kate walked through the door that separated the kitchen from the sitting area. Her mind was on auto-pilot as she quickly made her way over to table four, where she made small talk, told the people to enjoy their food and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. All with a smile plastered on her face, as if there was any other way to do it.

Most of the time she didn't mind working with and for her parents. However, at times like this, it was just an enormous pain in the ass and there was no other way to say it. Her parents seemed to believe that she was free from any activity besides college. Queue the sarcastic comment about not having a social either! Even though they made her take free days and allowed her to keep the tips, when you need free time it is hard to - well, to actually get that free time and they are your parents so it's not like you can just say 'no.' to them.

She made her way to another table and asked them if they were enjoying their food. It was pretty hysterical to see the customers struggle to swallow their food and try to answer her question - Yes, she did that on purpose. Entertainment of the first class.

She managed to contain her laughter and continued her round, checking if everything was alright.

The door opened and a young fellow walked in who couldn't be much older then her. He looked around the place, a soft smile appearing on his face as he took it in. She made her way over to him immediately.

''Good evening, table for?''

A charming smile appeared on his face. ''Hi, I called this afternoon, table for two, the name is Rodgers.'' He said, looking her up and down. Kate pretended not to notice this as she looked through the agenda in search of his reservation.

''Okay, mister Rodgers-'' She motioned for him to follow her.

''Rick.'' He offered, walking after her.

She turned around. ''Excuse me?''

''You can call me Rick. It's not like you are that much younger than me. How old are you? Maybe twenty something?'' He said, narrowing his eyes, a glimpse of mischief shown.

''As the matter of fact, I am nineteen. However, I do believe that it is none of your business, mister Rodgers.'' She said glaring. Gosh, she had barely known the guy for five minutes and he was already getting on her nerves. That has to be a new record.

''Sorry, didn't want to make you uncomfortable.'' He said with an honest smile. He sat down at the table she had appointed and she handed him the menu once he was settled.

''Are you waiting for your company or will you be ordering right away?''

''I'm going to wait on my company, thank you.''

''Would you like something to drink?'' She said, fishing a notepad out of her back pocket.

He made a quick sweep over the menu. ''Yes please, I'd like a beer. Hertog Jan, please.''

''Anything else?''

''I don't know, your phone number might be nice.'' He stated with a smug smile, not shying away from watching her in the eyes.

She blushed and quickly looked at her notepad as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. ''One beer coming up.''

She immediately walked back to the bar where her father was pouring some other drinks. He put them on a tray and looked up to see where Kate was for her to bring them to the costumers. He smiled when she made eye contact and he pointed to the tray.

''That's for table seven.''

''I'm on it.'' She grabbed the tray. ''One beer for table three please.''

''You got it.'' She waited for him to finish pouring the beer into a glass and was just on her way back when her mother suddenly stopped her.

''Hey. I recognize him.'' She said pointing to the guy Kate had identified as Rick. Kate stared at her mother, the horror of her mother meddling in this guys life already on her mind.

''How?''

Johanna shook her head as she couldn't place him directly. ''I don't know, he- just looks familiar somehow.'' She thought for a second. ''Did he order anything?''

''Yes, this is his beer.''

Johanna motioned to the beer. ''Give it to me.''

She frowned. ''Sure, go ahead.''

Johanna grabbed the beer and made her way over to where Rick was sitting.

''Good evening, one beer for the sir.'' She grabbed a coaster and put the beer (plus glass) on the table.

''Thank you miss.'' He nodded politely. ''I- I thought I had the other girl as waitress.'' He asked, very subtly.

Johanna looked up to meet his curious gaze. ''You mean Kate?'' She asked.

_Kate_. Yes, she did look like a 'Kate'. It fit her perfectly. He smiled. ''Yes, I guess my waitress is named Kate.''

Johanna laughed. ''She's my daughter.'' _Uh oh_. He swallowed. ''I figured I'd help her out, the poor girl is the only one working the floor tonight. I'll make sure she's the one who take your order later.'' She said as she winked at him.

He swallowed and tried to hide his blush. ''Thank you very much- um-''

''Just call me Johanna.''

''I'm Richard Castle. Nice to meet you Johanna. You have a lovely restaurant if I may say so.'' He shook her extended hand.

''See! I knew that I recognized you from something. I've read all of your books, the latest one is remarkably brilliant if I may say so.''

He smiled. ''Glad you like them. It's always nice to meet a fan, who has actually read the books.''

She chuckled. ''How did you come up with those, I mean you're barely twenty-five?''

''Twenty-three, actually.''

Only a four years ahead of Kate? I can live with that. Johanna thought. ''Well, thank you for your time. I'm needed back in the kitchen. Will your company joining you soon?''

''No problem, pleasure meeting you.'' He said honestly. ''I think I'd might get stood up again.'' He sighed. ''My mother should have been here half an hour ago. Must have gotten stuck at work or something again.'' Or getting laid with a co-star. He added in his mind. Rick loved his mother his whole heart - of course! She was his mother, for God's sake - but sometimes her behaviour was even less appropriate than his. And that, my friends, was something that was pretty much impossible.

''Ah, okay.'' She said with a sympathetic smile. ''Would you like to order?''

He sighed. ''Sure, why not.''

''I'll sent Kate.'' She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Johanna walked away with a satisfied grin on her face, watching as Kate had a concerned look on her face. The girl had grabbed a towel to help her dad to dry the glasses.

''Kate.'' She looked up from cleaning the glass. ''Table three wants to order.''

Kate rolled her eyes and dropped the towel on Jim's shoulder. Jim chuckled and shook his head at his wife. Kate grabbed an empty tray that lay on the end of the bar and walked over to the table where the young man was sitting.

''Jo, what are you up to?'' Jim asked with a curious look on his face.

She grinned. ''Oh, you'll see.'' She said, pointing at the table Richard Castle was seated at.

''I thought you were waiting on your company?'' She said with a teasing smile on her face.

He immediately looked up at Kate and shrugged. ''Changed my mind.''

''Got stood up, huh?''

''Well, yeah, it seems like even my own mother has forgotten about me.''

She laughed. ''You got stood up by your mother?''

''Looks like it, doesn't it? I don't see her anywhere He said, looking around the restaurant as if to look for her. Rick turned back to Kate. ''I figured that I should take her out for her birthday, but apparently she had other plans without mentioning them to me.''

Kate almost felt sorry for him, almost. ''Why don't you just call her?''

''She turned her phone off.'' He waved his phone at her, showing a number dialling, but going straight to voice-mail.

She laughed. ''That is universally acknowledged, but yes, I hate it too when they do that.''

''I didn't even know she could handle the thing.'' Kate chuckled. ''Parents and technology? It's a no-go.''

''Tell me about it, we got a new register last week. Disaster isn't the word for it.'' She said, agreeing. ''I had to install the damn thing and then they made me explain it to them as well. Normally I wouldn't care so much, but my show was on-'' Why was she telling him this again?

He laughed. ''So why does a girl like you work on a Saturday evening? Shouldn't you be going out with your boyfriend or something.''

''Well, my parents own the restaurant. It's not like I really have a choice.''

''Really now?'' He tried subtly.

''Like you didn't knew that Rick, you were just talking to my mother.'' He showed his smug smile - it was almost as if it was his signature smile, not to mention that it bothered her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap it off his face or kiss it off. _Wait_. _What_? She cleared her throat. ''What were you two talking about though, she's wouldn't tell me.''

''Ah, nothing in particular.'' He took a sip of his beer, hiding his smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he immediately took another sip.

''Why don't you sit down?'' He said, offering her the chair on the opposite of him.

''I just told you, I'm working.''

''It's not like there's so much to do. You only have two other tables, come on Kate, relax a little. I don't bite. Unless you want me to.'' He mumbled.

''Rick.'' She said, glaring at him. You know what, she wasn't even surprised he'd said it.

He laughed. ''Sorry. Sorry, bad joke.''

Wait a second. ''How did you know my name? I didn't tell you-'' She sighed. ''Great, did my mom tell you?''

''Yeah...'' He said with a sheepish look on his face. Busted.

Kate looked back to the bar where she saw her mother watching them interact. The moment she made eye contact though, her mom was out of the door. She saw her dad laugh and continue his work, pretending that he didn't notice her looking at him. She shook her head and sat down on the chair he'd offered her. Why not? she asked herself.

''Why don't you just go home?'' He gave her a questionable look. ''Because your mother didn't show. Why are you staying here? You could just go home, we also have food to-go, you know.''

He shrugged. ''I'm having fun talking to you.''

''Besides that.''

''Do I look like the kind of person who can cook?''

She chuckled. ''Not really.''

''Well, I can cook, quite well actually so that was kind of offending, but that's not the point.'' Kate laughed. ''It is this or being stuck at home all alone and I have to cook for myself. Where's the fun in that?''

''So instead you go to a random restaurant, pretend you get stood up by your mother and flirt with the waitress?''

He laughed. ''No, I really did get stood up by my mother. And only when the waitress's are as pretty as you, which isn't that common.''

''Ah, smooth move.'' She said, moving her elbows on the table, supporting her head.

He copied her move and shuffled a little closer to her. ''I know right.''

''Does this usually work on girls?'' She asked.

''Actually, it does.''

''Well, it's not working for me.'' She stood up and grabbed his empty glass from the table. ''I'll be right over there if you need me. Have a nice evening, sir.''

He sat back in his chair, loosening his tie. _Oh boy_. She was entirely different for what he would usually go for and it frightened him. He couldn't explain the feeling but somehow her rejecting him was the kind of thing he'd expected her to do. However, he wasn't going to give up this easy, not this was Richard Castle working the magic. He watched her walk back to the kitchen, possibly to get away from him. Scrap possibly, she was trying to get away from him.

A couple of seconds later he saw her mother came out of the doors laughing loudly with a distressed Kate close behind her. Perhaps they were talking about something funny? He couldn't hear what they were saying and the hand gestures Kate was making weren't really that easy to read, it was however, clear that the girl was frustrated. Johanna wouldn't stop laughing. Kate rolled her eyes at her mom and walked over to an older gentleman, perhaps her father? He liked watching them interact but he never said a word. Definitely her dad. They actually looked like a pretty close family. Something he'd never had himself.

Johanna walked over to who he guessed was her husband and started talking to him, much to the dismay of Kate who was angrily drying some glasses. After a couple of moments the man started laughing to and Kate threw her head back in an comical way.

''Oh come on Kate, loosen up a little.''

''Mom! Could you please just let it go.''

Johanna chuckled. ''I'm sorry honey, but that was just too damn funny to watch.''

''Yes, great, laugh at my miserable life.''

''He couldn't be that bad.''

''Yes, he could. And he is.'' Kate groaned. ''He's already getting on my nerves. Can't you serve him?''

''Nope, I promised him you would serve him.'' Jim was trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard. Johanna patted him on the back and he shook his head, still laughing.

She gasped. ''I can't believe how dirty you just made that sound.''

''Kate, sweetheart, your mom almost killed me when I met her. I spilled coffee all over her and I couldn't even get a sorry out of my mouth. It took me all my nerves to ask her out and she said no the first five times.''

Johanna nodded. ''Yes and after that he asked me again, with a bouquet and a sorry note. And I still said no.''

''That's kind of harsh.'' Kate replied.

''I know, but he ruined my favourite shirt.''

''But I didn't give up.'' Jim said proudly as he looked at his wife.

''No, he didn't.'' And gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then turned to Kate. ''Much to my annoyance.'' She stage whispered.

''I heard that.'' Jim said, trying to give her a stern look but failing miserably.

''I know.'' Johanna looked around the dinner area and saw Rick signalling her. ''Looks like table three is ready to order.''

''Oh you've got to be kidding me.'' She grabbed a tray and walked back to Rick. ''How can I help you?''

''Yes- I uh- want to apologize for being an ass.'' He said, fumbling with a napkin.

''Uh-huh''

''And I was wondering if you'd want to meet up with me sometime, just a drink nothing special.''

She shook her head. ''I can't.''

She watched as he tried to hide his disappointment. ''Why not?'' He tried.

''First of all, you annoy me.'' He chuckled softly. At least she was honest. ''Secondly, I can't because I have my exam week coming up and school is my top priority right now. Next to that I'm working here full time.''

''That's good. Always put your education in front of your social life.'' He agreed. ''How about after your exam week?''

Wow, he's trying really hard.

''We'll see about that, okay?''

''Okay, well I just got a call for a party that I have to attend tonight, so I have to go...''

''I'll get you the bill.'' She said as turned around to walk away, but she got stopped by an hand on wrist.

''If you ever do change your mind, here's my number. Call for whatever, whenever.'' He handed her a piece of paper and she put it in her pocket.

Without an answer she walked back to the bar and printed the bill. Walking back to him she realized that he was still looking at her and she looked away immediately. It was in the way he looked at her with that small smile on his face that she was slowly starting to appreciate that she realised this might be dangerous. That he might be dangerous.

She handed him the bill and grabbed her wallet. He accepted and let his hand softly brush hers while he grabbed it. Kate blushed, yes, it looked like a simple transition to other people, but she knew that he'd done it on purpose.

He gave her the requested money and stood up, shuffling the chair back to where it belonged.

''Goodbye Kate.'' He said looking her straight in the eyes, she didn't respond so he just said the inevitable words. ''It was lovely to meet you.''

''Bye Rick.'' She said with a small smile.

He looked at her one last time before collecting his jacket and making his way out of the door. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. For someone who annoyed her, a lot, he was pretty good at getting under her skin. In a good way. Weird. She'd never met someone like that before, he intrigued her. It was something she would never admit to her mother, simply because she'd get all smug about it.

She walked back to her mother who had a satisfied smile on her face. Great.

''Looks like you just became friends with Richard Castle.''

''I'm sorry, who?''

''You heard me.''


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember this__  
_  
**A/N:** *nervous chuckle* I was not expecting such an overwhelming response. Awesome. As promised: the second chapter. And let's not forget; a big thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews, you're the best! Now, I'll try not to screw this up.

_Disclaimer_: This took me caffeine, sleep deprived nights and rain to be accomplished. Marlowe does not have such problems- hopefully.

''Have you gotten your grade back yet?'' Kate visibly stiffened and immediately fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

''Actually, they were supposed to be up a couple of hours ago. I can't believe I forgot about that.''

''Well, you've been under a lot of stress honey, it's quite normal that you forget small things.'' Her mom tried to reason. At least her mom understood that she was under a lot of stress lately, that relieved the tension slightly.

''This isn't something small mom, if I fail this one - They _will_ kick me out of college.'' She opened her browser and opened the school site, which had an application for grades. She sat down while she waited for the site to load. _Damn internet!_

''And once again I would like to tell you that you've done just fine and you won't get kicked out of college.''

''We'll see.'' She shook her phone, hoping it would load faster. ''Come on you stupid piece of-'

'''Katherine!'' Johanna said quickly with a warning tone.

''Sorry.'' She mumbled. Finally the page loaded and revealed her grades. She scrolled down quickly in search of her most recent ones. ''I-''

''You what? Did you make it?''

''I made it.'' She said with disbelief on her face. Johanna launched herself of the chair and wrapped Kate in a tight hug. ''I got an B.''

''That's great honey. I'm so proud of you.'' She tucked Kate's hair behind her ear. ''Don't you ever forget that.''

''Jo, we need you.'' She heard her husband yell from the main floor. She let Kate go slowly, much to her dismay and gave her a kiss on her cheek before leaving in search of her husband.

Kate sighed. The nightmare was over, her place at college was secured for now. At least for another year. She grabbed the empties glasses from the table and made her way to the kitchen. There was another room next to the kitchen, for the employees to rest and have some quiet time. It was nice to have a quiet spot from where the people couldn't see them. Usually she sat there with her mother, her dad not really giving himself a break. _Someone has to keep eyes on the business_, he'd always said with a smirk.

The kitchen was busy and she could see her dad washing plates. With his hands. Unusual was an understatement.

''What happened?''

''Dishwasher broke. _Again_.'' He mumbled.

She groaned. ''Oh, you've got to be kidding me.''

He shrugged. ''Wish I was.''

''Can I help you?''

''No, but if you could please keep an eye out on the bar that would be great.''

''I'm on it.'' She walked back to the dinner area and looked for her mom. Looks like she was serving tonight too. Full house.

It had been a while since the place was packed and she couldn't help it but think that maybe things were going to get better from now on. She had to admit that it was a wonderful feeling and something she hadn't felt in a while. Kate grabbed a tray while passing the bar and started making her round.

It was then that she saw a familiar face.

''Kate!'' He said with a surprised look on his face as he tried to get his hand back from his _date_. ''How are you?''

''Great, I could be asking you the same.'' She replied with a sarcastic undertone.

''Do you two know each other?'' The girl asked no one in particular.

''Yes.'' Rick admitted at the same time Kate said. ''No.''

She looked between the two of them. ''Okay... so which one is it?''

''He comes here to annoy me.'' Kate mumbled while looking at her notepad. ''So, how can I help you? Would you like something to drink?''

''Yes, I'll have some red wine please.'' Kate checked the girl's white dress and she couldn't help it but find it daring - next to the fact that it barely covered her ass though. She raised her brows in surprise that he would hang out with such a girl.

''Red wine for the lady and for you _sir_?''

He cleared his throat. ''Um, yes, could you give us a bottle?''

''Coming right up.''

''Kate. Wait-'' he tried, but she'd already walked away.

Kate had to refrain herself from slamming the empty tray on the bar as she walked by it. _Well, the good mood lasted long enough,_ she told herself.

''Wow, hey - hold up a second.'' Johanna said, pulling Kate back into the kitchen. ''What happened?''

''Richard Castle happened.''

Johanna turned around to check out the floor. ''Really? He came back?''

''Yes, with his _date_.'' She spat.

Johanna's look immediately softened. ''Oh. Do I detect some jealousy, Kate?''

''The guy gave me his phone number and then turns up with a date at _my_ restaurant.''

''Technically it's still my restaurant, honey.''

Kate chuckled. ''Anyway, I never intended on calling him _and now I never will_.''

''I wouldn't be so sure about that.'' She motioned towards the wine bottle. ''Is that for them?'' Kate nodded. ''Okay, let me handle it.''

She sighed. ''Thanks mom.''

''Just take a break, read something, take a drink, I'll keep an eye on the floor.'' Kate smiled at her in appreciation and then left to follow her mother's advice. She let herself drop in the chair and grabbed the book her mom had left on the table_. In a Hail of Bullets_ by Richard Castle.

Oh. That's just- _Cruel_.

She threw the book across the table and watched it with a murderous look on her face_. As if that would help though._

She had never actually read his books before, but her mom wouldn't shut up about it and that was before she even knew that it was _the_ guy she had met last week.

After a little while, curiosity got the best of her and she reached for the book once again. She opened it on the first page and started reading. _Hm. Not that bad_. Crime wasn't usually what she would read for fun, but it was nice for a change. Within a couple of minutes she'd read the first twenty pages and she just couldn't put it away. That was until her mother came to pull her off her cloud.

''Castle just spilled wine all over his date and she walked away angrily, yelling at him. Massive scene. You should've seen it, it was great.'' Johanna liked the guy, but pulling a trick like this on her girl was just wrong.

Kate put her hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. _Serves him right_.

She went back to her book and Johanna walked away, still laughing. She stopped laughing however when the door opened and showed Castle standing there.

''Hi- uh, I know this is a little inappropriate, but I was wondering if you have a towel or something that I can clean myself up with. I'd rather not walk back to Soho looking as if I just murdered someone.'' He said with an apologetic smile, looking sheepishly.

''Sure, why don't you sit down. I'll be right back.''

Kate shot her a glare but Johanna ignored it. She left the room and Kate turned back to her book. He sat down on the chair next to her, trying to read the book cover, but she put her hand over it.

He swallowed and scraped his throat. ''Listen- I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' She said, not looking up.

''For uh- giving you the wrong idea.''

''Oh no, please explain.'' Sarcasm was spilling from her mouth.

''Do I look like I give a random girl my phone number?''

A beat. ''Yes.''

''Yes, I suppose I do look like that.'' He shook his head, _stupid imago._ ''I like you Kate... You're so unique.'' He sighed. He'd fucked up already, _just great Castle_. ''And now it looks like I'm a cheater, which I'm not. I'm not in any way interested in that girl, I lost a bet with my friend and he made me go out with her as a dare. She'd picked the restaurant. Nothing else.''

''And you're telling me this because?''

''Well, I'd still like to go out with you if you want to. I know that your exam week is over.''

''I'm sorry Castle, but I'm not sure if I want to go out with a guy like you.''

''Ah, so you found out about that.'' He was sort of surprised she hadn't figured it out earlier. She held up the book she was reading. ''That's my first book. Do you like it?''

''It's okay actually, I didn't think I would like it but it caught my attention.''

''Really?''

''Yes, Castle, why would I lie to you?''

''I didn't imply that.''

''Yes, you did.''

''I- I'm sorry.'' He tried. ''I just- I'm not used to this.'' He said getting a little frustrated with himself, he was screwing this up. _Immensely_.

''Used to what?''

He laughed to himself. ''Well, I actually like you but you won't even talk to me. I'm not used to uh - talking with someone who gives me a hard time.''

''You like me?'' She said with disbelieve.

''Yeah.''

''But you've only met me once- well, twice if you include today.'' _Yes, he had only met her twice. _He was surprised that she wasn't freaking out over him.

''At least go out to dinner with me sometime.''

''Castle, I work in a restaurant, what I really want after a long day is going out for dinner.'' She replied sarcastically. Right. _Stupid._

''How about coffee, we could get some coffee?''

She thought for a second, putting the book down and closing it. ''Okay. I can do coffee.'' She agreed.

''Great.'' He said, an adorable smile on his face. She'd made him work for it, but hey, he knew she was worth it. ''How's your schedule?''

''I have to work the afternoon shift tomorrow, so I'll be done by four. The rest of the week is a nightmare when it comes to free hours. I have to cover for another employee.'' She explained.

''Okay, I'll meet you here tomorrow?''

She nodded. ''Okay.''

''Okay.'' He repeated, still smiling.

Johanna decided that the coast was clear and moved through the door, holding a towel. She tried to contain her smirk but, of course, was failing miserably.

She handed him the towel. ''Here you go.''

''Thank you, Johanna.''

''They need me on the floor, will you two be okay?'' They both nodded and Johanna left the room again.

Rick started to clean his shirt, rubbing in the fluid instead of getting it out. Kate shook her hand and grabbed the towel from his hand.

''Stand up.'' He immediately stood up and she started to clean his shirt. ''This isn't going to come out with just water. You'll need to get some baking soda and ... '' She took him in once again. ''Do you have a shirt underneath it? Because you can't go out looking like that.''

''Actually, I have.'' He gave her a smile and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing and pulled it off. ''Thanks for the tip.''

Kate was surprised by his broad chest, not to mention his biceps. He caught her staring and stood up a little straighter, trying to get his brain to think about something else than kissing her. Their height difference was do-able, he realized and he leaned in a little further.

''So, do you want a drink? I could use a drink. Alcohol or something.'' Kate said quickly, stepping away from him and trying to _not_ think about kissing the guy that was in front of her.

He cleared his throat. ''Yes, beer would be great.''

''You can move back to the dinner area, I'll get you a beer.'' He walked after her, clutching his ruined shirt in his hand. He didn't even care that it was ruined, for his care it could have been ripped apart, but Kate had just touched it and he was never going to throw it away.

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''Truth.''

''Ah that's too bad, I had such a good dare.''

''Shut up and ask the question Castle.'' The restaurant was almost empty, no food would be coming out of the kitchen and the bar would only be open for another half an hour. Rick had stayed at the bar, talking to Jim about business while Kate did her rounds. Every once in a while she would finish her round and talk with him for as long as she could. She had to admit that he was a nice distraction for everything.

''Dog or cat person?'' Out of all the questions he could've asked, he was playing it safe. She appreciated it.

''Dog. By far.'' He nodded in agreement. ''You can't own a cat, the cat owns you.''

''Exactly!'' The excitement in his voice was contagious, she laughed. ''A dog is simply always happy to see you and more cuddly.'' She agreed. ''My turn, I'm going to have to say - Dare.''

''Really? You sure you can handle that Castle?'' She leaned closer to him. ''I dare you to...'' Unconsciously, he leaned in as well. ''pound on your chest and do your best Tarzan yell.''

He looked shocked at first, but it slowly turned into a grin. Castle nailed his dare and made Kate laugh so hard that she had to cry, both didn't seem to care about the other people in the restaurant. Johanna, however, had witnessed the whole exchange.

''Oh, this is ruining my make up.'' She said, still laughing as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. Rick didn't even seem embarrassed, just pleased that she was laughing at something he'd done.

He shrugged. ''It's not like you need it.''

''Flattery will only get you so far, Castle.''

''It's funny.'' He said, taking another sip of his drink.

''What is?'' She asked.

''You're the only one who calls me 'Castle'.'' He told her. ''Most of my friends stick with Rick or some even Richard.''

''Well, it suits you.'' She explained. ''I can't imagine myself calling you Richard. It sounds like something only your-''

''-mother calls me? I know. She _is_ the only one who does that, actually.''

''And probably only when she's angry at you-''

''Oh no, that's when I get 'Richard Alexander Rodgers' thrown at me.'' He saw her confused look and he chuckled. ''That's my full name, officially. I had to change my last name in order to increase the sales of my books.''

''They made you do that?''

''Well, Richard Castle does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'' She nodded. ''My publisher didn't force me do it even though it didn't sound like a suggestion exactly either. I didn't mind.''

''I feel like I'm dealing with an entirely different person already.''

He stuck out his hand. ''Hi, I'm Richard Alexander Rodgers, lovely to meet you.''

''Katherine Houghton Beckett'' She shook hands with him, small smile on her face. ''would you like to get a drink together sometime?''

_Her smile is intoxicating_. ''I thought you would never ask.'' He said, hiding his smile behind his glass as he took another sip of his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember this__  
_  
**A/N:** I love that you guys explain why you like something in a chapter! It has helped me a lot while writing this chapter. Now, did Johanna break up Castle's date on purpose? Who knows! Oh wait- I do. Ha.

_Disclaimer_: Well, the characters are not mine. I am, however, a 20-year-old with ten years of bartender experience (yes, really). Family business. So the crazy stories that are in/are going to be in this fic are mine, technically.

_No no no no nooooo... _Her mind practically screamed. Madison had failed to show up, yet again. It was one thing to work a six hour shift every day but it is a whole other story to do it four days in a row and now- Another shift! She just wanted to scream, punch something and maybe cry a little as well.

''Kate, I'm so sorry but we need you tonight.'' Her mom said with an apologetic smile on her face.

''It's okay, I understand.'' She saw her mother sigh in relief. ''I'm just going to freshen up and then I'll be down again, okay?''

''Take your time. Oh and there might still be some leftovers in the fridge honey, Michael made some extra of that lasagna that you love- you know the one with extra vegetables? All yours.''

She nodded. ''Thanks mom.'' Johanna motioned for her to come closer and embraced her.

''I know this isn't what you imagined your teenage life to be like and your dad and I will try to work out something about maybe hiring another employee so you can get a bit more free time-''

''Mom, it's okay.'' Kate said, trying to calm her mom. ''This was and still is your dream- I will do whatever it takes to help you, anything. Though there might come a day I get sick of it all and I'll just pack my bags and move half way around the world. Just so you know.''

Johanna chuckled. ''You'd sent me a post card, right?'' Kate laughed and then mumbled something that sounded like a 'yes'. ''That's all I'm asking.''

After her mother finally released her, Kate made her way through the kitchen towards the stairs leading towards their house. It had taken some getting used to living so close to the place where her parents worked at, or at least, that was what she was told she couldn't recall that memory. They had moved into the two story building when Kate was only a little girl. She'd practically grown up there.

It hadn't been easy and she realised that would probably never be the case, but hey its life what did you expect?

She made her way upstairs and quickly made her way to the bathroom where she had a quick shower and changed her clothes. Satisfied about how she looked, Kate walked towards the kitchen where she found the lasagna her mother had promised her.

She smiled. It was the small things in life that could easily cheer you up enough to get through a rough day. Kate turned on the oven and decided that music would help pass time. It took her a while to find it, but when she finally retrieved it in her bedroom, the timer went off, signaling that the oven was ready. She put the lasagna in the oven and put in her headphones.

Johanna was on the phone when he walked in. He waited patiently for her to finish scribbling something down onto, what seemed like, the diary of reservations - before he spoke.

''Good afternoon Johanna.'' He beamed.

''Castle! Back already?'' She joked.

''I- Yes, I'm picking up Kate to get a coffee or maybe have a late lunch if she wants to. She told me to meet me here at the restaurant.'' He said enthusiastically.

''Oh my God, I'm so sorry Rick but she agreed to take the evening shift as well. We are _very_ understaffed and its full house again tonight. Sorry.''

''That's understandable.'' He said trying to reassure that it was okay. ''Would it be alright if I'd go to check in with her?''

''Yes, absolutely, she's upstairs. Just go through the kitchen, take a left then go up the stairs.''

He nodded. ''Thank you.'' He did as told and made his way up the stairs. At first he saw no sign of Kate, that was until he heard a verse of ''Piano man'' coming from the back of the house. Castle followed the sound of her lovely singing voice and found his way to the kitchen.

He _probably_ shouldn't be spying on her-

Scrap that. He shouldn't be spying on her. End.

_Oh God_, she was going to kill him.

The question was, however, how could he not? She was dancing around the kitchen, singing along to the Billy Joel classic while holding a spatula as microphone. So carefree, so beautiful. He could not contain the smile that broke out on his face and leaned back against the doorway, waiting for her to notice.

He did not have to wait very long.

''Jeez!'' He jumped at the change in her voice. ''Castle?! What are you doing here- or better why are you spying on me?''

He swallowed. ''I- um- You mother said it would be okay if I came up here to look for you.'' She still looked at him questionably. ''We were going to get coffee together, remember?''

''Shit, I totally forgot about that- Sorry Rick.'' _Okay, that may have stung a little_. He tried hard to mask his disappointment.

He shrugged nonchalantly. ''It's okay, you are busy, I understand.''

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''That does not mean that you're off the hook about the 'spying' me though.''

He put up his hands in surrender. ''Hadn't dreamt of it.''

''I have about another half an hour before I have to be downstairs again, since it usually gets extremely busy at about six.'' She turned around to the counter where she found her lasagna getting cold. ''Would you- um-''

''I'd love to.''

''You didn't even know what I was going to ask!'' She said, putting her hands on her hips.

''You weren't going to offer me a piece of your lasagna?''

''Well- yes! But that is not the point.'' He laughed.

''Then what is? Please enlighten me.''

Frustrated, she ran her hands through her hair. ''You annoy me, Castle.''

He smirked. ''In a good way, right?''

''I'm still trying to figure that out.'' She seemed to collect herself and walked over to where Castle was standing to grab another plate from the cabinet next him. ''Would you also like something to drink?''

''Yes, please. What do you have in store for me?'' He said, leaning against the counter.

She opened the refrigerator and sighed. ''Not much, apparently. We only have milk and I hope-'' She opened the carton with milk and smelled at it. ''Oh, it's still good. Nice surprise.'' She remarked sarcastically.

He decided not to comment, he could already see that such a small thing could be very frustrating for her. Why? It made him realize how much the family invested into the restaurant and how many time went into keep it running. Lost in thought, Kate had already set the table and put a glass of milk along with their late-lunch... or early dinner. Depends how you look at it.

She motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table as she sat down on the chair opposite of him.

She dug in and he took it as a sign to start eating as well. ''This tastes great, did you make it?''

''I did not, but Michael did.'' He stiffened slightly and she seemed to notice. ''He is our chief cook.'' She explained.

''Amazing.'' He said, taking a sip of his milk while looking at her. Kate blushed as he kept his glance directed at her. Both kept silent for a couple of minutes, enjoying their food. He studied her most carefully, which she seemed to realise as well, because her cheeks had turned a darker shade of red than before.

''Castle. Would you stop staring at me?'' She said, while looking at her plate.

He grinned sheepishly. ''It's quite hard not to.''

''Why do you keep- saying stuff like that?''

He raised his brows. _Had she not have a guy pay attention to her before?_ ''Because I like you.''

She stayed serious. ''But why?''

Instead of waiting for an answer, she stood up and began clearing the table. Castle stood up as well, grabbing the remaining things. She put them in the sink and let the water run but when she turned around to grab the rest of the stuff, she walked against Castle, who dropped his plate and glass in the process.

She groaned. ''I'm sorry! I'll get you new ones.'' Castle tried.

''You can't these are from Tunisia, my parents went there once and they brought back a complete dinner set. My mom is going to be devastated.'' She shook her head.

''I swear I will get you a new set.'' He could almost hear her say 'how?'. ''I know a guy.''

''You are quite clumsy these days Castle, first the wine now the dishes...'' She said with a teasing smile on her face. He felt relieved.

''I'll be completely honest with you and say that the wine actually wasn't my fault. Technically.''

''Please, do explain.''

''Your mom might have let the bottle of wine slip while I was trying to grab it.'' He chuckled. ''I did managed to grab it though, however, that was until I'd spilled half of the bottle over Mandy's new dress, which I just got the dry cleaning bill from and now _that_ was an expensive joke. Nothing I can't afford and I got to spent the evening with you, so I was glad it happened really.'' She chuckled, of course her mom would have had something to do with that.

Instead of replying she started cleaning up the fragments. Castle held up the trash can where she threw the fragments in. Once done, she checked her clothing in mirror which was located in the hallway and walked back to Castle who was patiently waiting in the kitchen.

''I have to go downstairs.''

''Okay.''

He walked after her, down the stairs and through the kitchen where he found Johanna looking _slightly_ stressed out. That was an understatement, actually. Kate immediately walked over to her mother. Castle was beside them just in time to hear Johanna, what seemed like, having a breakdown.

''We can't handle the pressure- it's too busy! Even your dad is serving, honey, he hasn't done that in ten years!'' Kate whispered something in her ear, quickly hugged her mother and then turned around to me.

''I'm going to- work now-'' She said, pointing towards the door leading to the main floor. ''Thank you for coming.''

She was half way through the door when he stuttered. ''I could help.''

Johanna waved him off. ''We couldn't ask that of you, you probably have way more important things to do than pretending to be a waiter here.''

He stayed serious. ''I know you're not asking me. I'm offering.''

''Alright.'' Johanna nodded, trying to figure out how she was going to teach him their system all while working herself. Her idea was brilliant. ''Kate will help you-''

''I had a job as waiter while I was in college, I know the ropes.'' He said, proudly.

''Okay. Thank you. I owe you.'' She quickly hugged Castle, much to his surprise, and then ran off to the main floor. Kate stood there with a questioning look on her face. Rick shed his suit jacket on a nearby chair and walked over to Kate. She motioned him to follow her and he obliged.

After quickly explaining how to keep track of the orders and some simple etiquette, Rick set off to serve the customers. _And boy did he succeed. _There were a lot of female guests tonight and Kate couldn't help it but notice how much of a natural charmer Castle was. She supposed that he had to for his job, but he made it look so easy. She didn't even doubt that some of them had recognized him and she could swear that she just heard of them ask if he could sign her chest. He politely declined, _thankfully_. She wasn't sure if she was ready to witness such an event, since he was already like a friend to her.

And it was about time that she admitted that to herself. She felt as if he knew her better than most of her friends and he actually seemed interested in her - _Let's not go there._ She cleared her head and then proceeded to ask the customer what she wanted to drink. Again.

He had already made a few rounds when he found Jim at the bar. Castle took a sip of his coke and then proceeded to help Jim clean the dirty glasses.

Jim took in the crowd. ''It hasn't been this busy in years, what happened?'' He said, wondering out loud.

''I might have mentioned this to be my favorite restaurant in a New York Times interview?'' Castle said, shrugging.

''You did not!'' Kate said who just happened to walk by when the two men were talking.

''That's great, thank you so much Rick.'' Jim said and slapped Castle on the shoulder in a way of saying 'thank you'. _Men._

''Anything I can do to help, Jim. No problem.''

Kate was still 'catching flies' as her mother called it. She could not believe that he would do that and why?! Maybe he really did like her. _Oh no- don't go there Kate…_

Castle had rolled up his sleeves in order to be able to help Jim who was still cleaning the glasses behind the bar and Kate had to admit that it was a sight she could get used to. Not that she would _ever_ admit that to him. Seriously, _ever_.

Around midnight, the place was cleaned up, the customers had left and most of the staff had as well. Kate was sitting on a bar stool and Rick had decided to sit down next to her for obvious reasons. Her father was in the back counting money and Johanna had just disappeared, she was probably upstairs now that Kate thought of it. It had been a long day for everyone, rest was what they needed.

Castle took a sip of his coke and sighed loudly. Kate looked at him with an amused smile.

''You do this daily?'' She nodded. ''How?!''

''Yes, Castle this is what it's like to have a real job.''

''Oh, you hurt me Beckett'' He said, dramatically clutching his chest. ''Breaks my heart.''

''You'll survive._''_ She quipped. _''_That reminds me, I'll get your share of the tips.'' He grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away. In response, she looked at her arm and then at him. She could not deny that there was a spark.

''I don't want the money, Kate. You can keep it.''

''You worked for it, you can keep it Castle.''

''It was my pleasure helping you guys and I'd do it again if you need me.''

''Don't let my parents hear that, they might 'hire' you and then ask you to work free for the rest of your life.'' He chuckled. ''I- I wanted to thank you for mentioning us in the newspaper. That was really nice of you.''

''Really Kate, no 'thank you's' needed.'' She nodded. ''However, if you are willing to pay me back for my services tonight-'' She waited in anticipation. ''You'll have to go out with me sometime.''

She laughed. ''I'll have to?''

He smirked. ''Yes.''

''Can't argue with that, I guess.''


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember this_

**A/N:** You guys are great, honestly. I do have a question for you though; Someone asked me if I could please not kill Johanna. Answer: I'm willing to spare her, which means this will probably stay a 'feel good' fic… but without Johanna's death- Kate wouldn't be who she is 'now'. I find it very difficult to decide. What do you guys think? [_Update: Some people have been asking how/why Johanna would/could die in this universe and trust me when I say I'm way ahead of you. I know how this would play out if she dies the way I have in mind... but she's very fun to write. I might just keep her around!_]

_Disclaimer:_ I still do not own Castle. I do have a hamster named 'Stormy' after Derrick Storm? I'm cool like that.

''Two regular coffee for a 'Rick?''' The barista called. Castle quickly put away his phone and walked towards the counter, where he thanked the barista and he collected his drinks. He had no idea what Kate took in her coffee, so he just grabbed some sugar and milk and put it in his coat pocket.

A week had gone by since they last spoke, much to Castle's dislike. Even though he had given her his number, he still hadn't received hers. She wasn't going to like this anyway, especially his excuse. He had been held captive by his publisher because he hadn't handed in the newest chapter of the Derrick Storm novel yet. Inspiration hadn't been on his side for the last few months and his publisher- though it was almost as if she was trying to seduce him more than anything else- had decided that he had to write the chapter. In her presence.

It still pissed him off, he knew he could be childish sometimes, but did he really have to stay put till it was finished?! Unbelievable. She was lucky he had signed a contract. For the sake of keeping himself sane, he'd written a character based on Kate. However, Gina had almost killed him (okay, not literally) for trying to write another female into the Storm series. It didn't take long for him to realize that Gina was fishing for him to base a character on her for his newest book. What bothered him was that he didn't know how far she would go.

_To do: Find another publicist._

He saved Kate's part along with some notes and then went to work on the newest chapter. _And it only took me a week!_ He thought sarcastically.

Gina had finally gone home that morning and Castle immediately cleaned up after her and freshened up. It was weird enough to have your publicist living in your home for a week, even weirder that he didn't feel comfortable with it. He had to admit that he's been a ladies men for a few months- and then it was out of his system. Yes, he'd still dated women but never anything serious. And then Kate came along.

He turned the corner and found himself near _Veritas_, the restaurant of the Beckett's. A smile crept its way on his face, he couldn't wait to see her.

''Here you go sir. A cappuccino and a regular coffee.'' She put the coffee on the table and then revealed a box with cookies. ''We have a nice selection of cookies, please take one.'' She said with a smile.

''I'll decide on that.''

She was flabbergasted. _Asshole_.

She managed to keep smiling till she'd turned around and she quickly made her way to the bar, where she found Madison relaxing. Kate had never been one to get angry quick, but Madison always managed to get on her nerves.

''Maddy, you are now serving table ten.'' Madison nodded absently. ''I'm getting lunch.'' Before she'd put her empty tray down, someone called her name. She turned around and found Castle standing at the bar with coffee in his hand.

''Hi. I was wondering if you have some free time?'' Still annoyed with Madison, Kate decided that some time away might be good for her. And- well- it was nice seeing Castle again. ''I got you coffee.''

''Thank you.'' She said with a soft smile as she accepted the coffee from him.

Madison looked between them. Obviously, she was missing something.

She stuck out her hand to Castle. ''Madison Queller.'' He accepted.

''Richard Castle.'' He responded with a smug smile.

''You- what?'' Madison said, her eyes wide, looking back at Kate.

''Alright, we're going- tell Jo that I'll be back in a hour alright?'' Kate said quickly. Rick got the hint and moved slightly back.

''I was away for two weeks...'' Madison mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen. Rick chuckled.

Kate quickly put her notepad away and slightly unbuttoned her blouse.

''Ready?'' He asked as he tried not to stare. She nodded. ''Alright, let's go then.''

They walked out of the restaurant together and it wasn't till a block later that they spoke again. Both were comfortable with the silence. Kate took a sip of her coffee and Rick noticed that she grimaced.

''I forgot to offer you sugar and milk, didn't I?''

''I- uh- yes. I like it sweet if you don't mind.'' He quickly grabbed some sugar from his pocket and handed it to her. He waited patiently as she put it in the take away cup.

''You know what would be great?'' She said once they were walking again.

''What?''

''If they made coffee with a vanilla flavor. I just love vanilla.'' _Noted_.

''I think they already have that.''

''Really? That would be lovely.'' She said, smiling. ''Though I mustn't drink so much coffee- the sugar is killing for your hips.'' He laughed. ''I said that out loud didn't I?''

''Yes.'' She blushed. ''But I know what you mean.'' He patted his, not even visible, belly. ''I need to work out more often as well.''

''Are you kidding me? You're in great shape.'' She put her hand in front of her mouth. I can't believe I just said that. ''Again, please ignore that.''

''Sorry, not happening. I'm taking it as a compliment.'' He said seriously. They kept quiet for a while, simply happy walking around sipping their coffee. That was until they heard Kate's stomach growl. Yes, he'd heard that as well. _So embarrassing_!

''Lunch it is then?''

She chuckled. ''I guess so.''

''What are you in the mood for? Sandwich? Pasta? Maybe Chinese takeout?'' He tried to list as many things as possible. ''We could get some takeout and eat it at central park?''

''That sounds nice.'' She agreed.

''Chinese it is then.''

''So does this count as your idea of a date then?'' She said, while they were sitting on a bench in central park, eating their lunch. _Kate what are you doing?!_

''Well, this wasn't what I had in mind-'' He began.

She couldn't hide her disappointment and let the word slip out of her mouth. ''Oh.'' He noticed that a range of emotions shot through her.

Rick grabbed her hand. ''It's way better.'' He said, assuring her. She looked at their hands. ''I meant that I thought we would go for dinner, but lunch is also a great option.''

''So this is a date then?'' She asked quietly, still looking at their hands, since he had yet to release hers.

''Do you want it to be?''

She blushed. ''I don't know.''

''It's okay, Kate.'' They had both put down their food in order to talk. ''I'm your friend.'' He knew that he could never be just friends with this incredible woman but if that's what she needed at the moment, then so be it.

She seemed to relax and slowly untangled her hand from his.

''I- This just takes some getting used to Rick, you are a great guy and well- a nice friend. I'm not used to this.'' He knew there was a story there, but decided not to press his luck and let it go.

He showed his adorable smile. ''We'll work it out.'' She nodded, also with a smile. They both then proceeded to grab their lunch again. Rick finished his food first and put his empty carton next to him.

''See that man over there.'' He pointed. ''With the dog?'' She nodded. ''What's his story?''

''What?''

''Don't you ever wonder what other people's life are like or make up stories about them?'' She shook her head. ''What if he is a retired CIA agent- maybe he's undercover right now. Let's go with that. Why is he undercover?'''He pointed to the woman who was reading a newspaper a few feet away from him. ''That woman, she has the information about a drugs cartel here in town. She's been undercover for months, gathering information for this moment, the information swap. She gets the money and then she leaves. The man brought his dog because that would not catch any attention. But here's the twist - she has been running the cartel.''

''I'd say well done- but it's your job, so I already figured out that you have an over-active imagination.''

He chuckled. ''True. Now what about that woman over there with the stroller.''

''The father left as soon as he found out she was pregnant and now she struggles to get through life without financial support and without the father of her daughter?''

''That was depressing- but yes, I'll take it.'' They continued to play the game until Kate's phone rang, it was her mother. Rick took the opportunity to check his mail, where he found several mails from Gina, asking him when she could expect the next chapter and if he was free for lunch tomorrow. He quickly replied that he would get her the chapter ASAP but that he had already had an appointment for lunch, it was somewhat true, he'd promised his mother that he would drop by some time that week.

Kate hung up the phone and she looked surprised. He didn't have to ask because she told him before he could.

''Mom just called me to say that I'm not needed any more today, Madison took over my evening shift.''

''That's nice of her.''

Kate chuckled sarcastically. ''She owes me. _Big time_.'' She was free for the rest of the day, an idea struck him.

''Crazy idea.''

''Spill.''

''There is a cinema in town that plays classics and I think that I read somewhere that 'Forbidden planet' is playing this week. I'll have to check it though, but I was wondering if you would feel like going?''

''Don't you have to work?''

''Where do you think I was all week?'' He replied.

''Ah, that explains.''

''Explains?'' he said, wondering.

''Why you didn't drop by the restaurant.'' She said, slightly embarrassed.

''My publicist kept me locked up.'' He said in a way of explaining, though it didn't come out the way he wanted. ''I had neglected to sent her the newest chapter of Gathering Storm.''

''Why?''

He shrugged. ''I couldn't write.'' Even though his body screamed 'I don't want to talk about it', Kate took her chance.

''Any idea why that was the case?''

He sighed. ''I don't know.''

''It's okay, you know. We all have that sometimes- not being able deal with your regular scheme. It might be a phase and maybe it feels like life isn't on your side at the moment or maybe you just need some inspiration. It could be that simple.''

''You are right, I just need some inspiration. Derrick Storm doesn't give me the satisfaction of writing any more, though I have to keep writing him for at least another three novels. I only recently got a new contract.''

''You could write something different in your free time? Maybe just to clear your head?'' _Oh, you have no idea._ He thought to himself.

''I'm working on it.'' Some time while talking, Rick had slid closer to Kate, but neither seemed to notice.

''And if you ever need any help. I'm just a phone call away.'' She said, honestly. ''Thinking of which, I believe that you do not have my number yet.'' He handed her his phone and she typed in her number.

''That's great- thank you, Kate. Same goes for you.'' They both looked away from each other for a moment. ''However, now that you mention it- Are you coming with me to see Forbidden Planet? Because you hadn't answered that question and I couldn't possibly go on my own-'' He shook his head. ''That came out wrong- I meant to say: Would you come with me? I'd love some company.''

''For a writer you have a magical way with words.'' She said, teasing him. A soft smile appeared on his face.

''You do that to me.''

''Oh, really?'' He nodded. ''Yes, I'll come with you to _Forbidden Planet_, but I have to go home and change first.''

''Why? You look great.'' He said, checking her out.

''Yes, but I also like to be comfortable and not feel like I have to work any minute. I also have some stuff that I need to take care off before we go, so I'll need some extra time.'' He nodded. ''What time does the movie start?''

''Let me check.'' He made a quick phone call and then turned back to Kate, who was staring at him. It made him self-conscious. ''It starts at eight.'' He then looked at his watch. ''So we have well- plenty of time. Five hours to be precise.''

She chuckled. ''It's funny.''

''What?''

''I don't want to go home.''

''I know what you mean.'' He said, sincerely. He watched her and saw her shiver. ''Are you cold?''

''I- forgot my jacket when we left and we've been here for a while.''

He immediately took off his jacket and put it around her. ''Why didn't you say so?''

''Because I figured you might do this.'' She pointed towards the jacket. He smiled sheepishly at her. ''We have to go now though.''

''We don't have to. We could just take a plane and go to Europe if you want, I have the money if that's what you're concerned about.'' She laughed and somewhere she knew that he would do it for her in a heartbeat. He'd probably have an entire plan lain out already.

His heartbeat sped up at the sound of her laugh and he couldn't help it but smile.

''I'll think about it.''

He held up his hands. ''That's all I'm asking.''

''You've been asking a lot lately.''

He shrugged. ''I have a lot of questions that require an answer.''

''Kate! How was your afternoon honey?'' Johanna said, holding up a tray of drinks. She only then noticed her daughter was wearing a jacket twice her size. ''Is that-''

''Yes mom, this is Castle's jacket. Get over it.'' Kate mumbled, trying very hard not to blush. ''It was very cold and he let me borrow it- we're seeing a movie tonight so I'll give it back to him then.''

Johanna had such a smug smile on her face that Kate was almost ready to give up her date with Castle. ''I'm not judging.''

''Yes, you are.'' Kate replied in a sing-song voice.

''No, I'm not.'' Her mother copied in the same voice. ''But listen, I'm happy for you. You finally look relaxed and you've definitely made a friend.''

''He _is_ a friend.''

''For now.''

''Mom!'' She hissed.

''These drinks are not going to serve themselves!'' Johanna said cheerily. ''Let me know when you leave- because I'd like a word with him.''

''What? Why?''

''Because if he ever gets bored again, we would be very happy to have him here as a waiter. We made three times the usual that night, not to mention the tips!''

''Are you serious?''

''No, but it's funny to see you squirm.''

Kate groaned. ''I hate you.''

''Love you too, now go get some rest. Can't have you all grumpy when he picks you up tonight.'' Kate narrowed her eyes and walked towards the bar, where she found her dad in his usual spot.

''What's up with you?'' He said, immediately noticing Kate's mood.

''Mom is teasing me about Castle and it's freaking annoying.'' He nodded. ''And it's like- he is my friend, why would I ruin that with something else?''

''So you do like him?'' He asked, since he'd already detected the jacket around her shoulders. ''Because you shouldn't have excepted his jacket if you didn't like him sweety. It gives men hope, they are weird like that.''

''Fine. I like him alright?!'' She said, slightly losing her calmness. ''He makes me feel normal okay? Like I could actually be myself. He's great- but I don't know if he's what I need right now.''

''You'll figure it out.'' Her dad pulled her into an one armed hug and gave her a kiss on her head. ''You always do.''

She nodded and then quietly left the room to go upstairs. Johanna made her way over to her husband as soon as Kate had gone through the doors to the kitchen.

''Jo, stop traumatizing our child.'' He smiled softly while looking at his wife. ''She reacted just like you did, when I befriended you. It still amazes me how much she is like you.''

She chuckled. ''Yes, I've realized that myself as well. We're in for quite a ride.'' Jim hummed in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Remember this._

**A/N:** My apologies for the delay on this chapter. Yes, I am awful. I went on a holiday to Germany, but also had to deal with the loss of a loved one and next to that my dad got diagnosed with a horrible disease. Next to that, we've just sold the family business. So I'm a wreck. Finding time to write is a pain. I hope that you guys understand.

Special thanks to _maxreader_ for kicking my ass into gear.

_Disclaimer_: Just borrowing.

''I'm so sorry!'' Kate said as she collected her books and notes from the ground, along with the ones from the stranger she'd just ran into.

''It's okay- I wasn't watching where I was going. My fault, really.'' The girl smiled and grabbed the books from Kate's grip. ''You look lost, but you don't look new.'' She narrowed her eyes.

Kate laughed. ''That's right, third year Law student, but they are renovating the wing we're usually stationed at and well- you could say that I'm sort of lost and I can't find the exit. You?''

''I'm studying Biology, this is our wing.'' Lanie said, her arms spread to ensure that this was actually the wing she was talking about. Kate chuckled. ''Though I want to be a Medical Examiner someday- Long story.'' She shook her head at herself.

''That's great.'' The girls both laughed. ''Okay, this might be weird- but let me at least treat you to coffee in exchange for our... collision.''

''Make that tea and you've got yourself a deal.'' She stuck out her hand. ''Lanie Parish.''

Kate shook it. ''Kate Beckett.''

''Beckett, that's not a very common name. Long shot but 'Beckett' as in the owners of _Veritas_?''

''Actually, yes.''

''I love that place! I've been coming there for years.''

''That's amazing. How did we not meet before?''

''I usually go Monday evenings, because I volunteer at a retirement home nearby and they asked me to take lonely elderly people out for dinner. Your restaurant isn't too pricey, so I can pay for most of it myself.'

''That sounds like a great idea!'' Suddenly, Kate shook her head. ''Ah, you see. Monday is my only evening off.''

Lanie chuckled. ''That explains... a lot actually.''

''What do you mean?''

''Hon, you are still wearing at least seventy percent of your work outfit - though you tried really hard to cover it up with the blazer, which I guess is something mandatory when you are studying the law.'' Kate blushed as she quickly checked out her own outfit. ''And I'd love to hear more about it, but I guess it's time we get that coffee so we can at least sit while having this conversation.''

Kate nodded. It was nice to finally have someone who was honest with her. Sometimes when working in the restaurant, her parents seemed to forget that she was actually still a person, instead of just their daughter. That was something that she couldn't quite explain, yet.

At least Lanie had the guts to subtly tell her that she looked like shit.

* * *

The following days had been quite hectic as the result of the extra publicity mystery writer Richard Castle had unknowingly spread. People from all over the country came to their little restaurant with some hope to spot the famous writer. If he would actually show up at some point.

The Beckett's even had to hire another waitress just to cope with the new levels of 'busy'. Not only did Richard Castle give them a lot more work, he ended up giving them a lot of stress too. She could practically feel her parents slipping away. It was all too much, and yet, not enough. Yes, they absolutely needed the money but if they kept going at this speed, Kate had no idea how long it would last. And that's what scared her the most.

Dressed in her pajamas, a simple Nebula 9 t-shirt and some boy oversized shorts, Kate made her way to her dad's office.

Jim Beckett sat at his desk, the numbers ''Well, honey, it looks like we won't be needing any money any time soon. Rick made damn sure of that.'' Kate just nodded absently. ''Which makes me wonder, have you spoken to him lately? I haven't seen him around.''

She shook her head. ''I haven't.'' Her dad opened his mouth to speak, but she was ahead of him. She quickly walked over to him, kissed his cheek and said; ''Good night dad.''

Still tired from the day before, Kate had removed herself from her bed with great strength. She couldn't wait for the Christmas break, even though the restaurant would be hell, she would get some time off in return for her services. Sleeping all day! With that thought in mind, Kate got ready and went to the university. A few hours later, after two hours of listening to Miss Miller's speech about feminism and another hour of discussing her project with her coach, she finally found herself on her way home again.

She didn't even think of him that often anymore, he was just a memory. Not to mention that she hadn't heard from him since they had gone and seen Forbidden Planet. She could do this- it's just that... How do you get over someone you never even dated? Kate sighed as she turned into her work uniform.

All went pretty well that day, until...

''Good afternoon Beckett.'' Kate jumped.

''Hey Castle, what do I deserve this honour to?'' She said, while walking over to the next table.

''I sense some sarcasm.'' He said, obviously aware that he had deserved this. ''This has obviously nothing to do with me not showing up for two weeks again without mentioning anything, right?''

''Of course not.''

''Okay, so it is.'' He took a deep breath and tried to avoid looking her in the eye. This did not go unnoticed by Kate. ''I went on a book tour and honestly, I did not know until the last minute.''

''You seem to have a lot of that recently.''

He sighed. ''I know.''

''Would it have killed you to pick up the phone and say 'Hey Kate! I'm going away for two weeks, I'll talk to you later, alright?' It not that hard.'' She turned on quickly on her heel.

''I messed up, I know.'' He said raising his voice while grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away. ''Listen, Kate-''

She pulled her arm away from him. ''No Rick, you have to listen, you can't just come into my life, change everything and then walk away. I thought that we were friends. It has been tough-'' She took a deep breath and continued. ''You know what never mind. I'm not going to invest into this so called relationship if you- leave.''

''Please Kate, let me make it up to you?''

''Just.'' Kate spotted Johanna walking through the kitchen door with a concerned look on her face. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heartbeat. ''Give me time.''

''Kate.'' He pleaded.

She ignored him and blazed passed her mother on her way to the kitchen.

Rick stood there, gaping. Johanna immediately noticed Kate looked tense and decided to walk up to Rick instead of her. His face was filled with emotions. _Good_, she thought, _he should feel ashamed of his behaviour_. This, however, did not mean that she was going to let him suffer.

''Richard, I'll talk to her she has a lot on her mind lately. You should know that she has had it pretty rough the last two weeks- without going into details. Would you like a cup of coffee in the mean time?''

''No, but thank you Johanna.'' He ruffled his hair. ''I will come back tomorrow and the day after that, day after that- if that's what is necessary to make her realize that I need her just as bad as she needs me.''

Johanna decided not to comment on his statement and just nodded. He gave her a weak smile and moved his right hand to reveal a small bouquet of flowers hidden underneath his jacket. Rick handed it to Johanna.

''I wanted to tell her I was sorry.''

* * *

''Richard?''

Castle stopped in his tracks. ''Mother is that you?''

''Who else would it be, darling!'' It was only then, he realized the music came from his living room. _Oh shit not again_. He looked at the pile of coats hanging, or well, lying over one of his chairs which had been stationed in the hallway for this occasion, apparently. ''Listen, I might have invited a few people over and it just sort of turned into a party. I hope you don't mind, my place is way too small for this kind of events. There are just a few people from the theatre, cast and crew you know the deal kiddo.''

''Mom.'' He pleaded. She finally looked him in the eye. ''You are going to have to stop doing this.''

''Richard is that you?!'' An unknown voice called. Rick took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face.

''Yes, yes, it's me. Please wait in line for an autograph ladies and gentlemen, I can only do so much at the same time, I'm still a man!'' Other people joined them in the hallway and laughed at his joke.

''I told you he would show up!'' Martha gushed to one of her theater friends.

_'I've got to get out of here'_ was the only thing his mind was screaming at him. He made a few social blah blah talks before excusing himself to the bathroom. _Just a party, my ass!_ His mother had even invited his publicist.

He mentally kicked himself for suggesting to change the locks so she couldn't break into his apartment again. The worst part was that he had hoped to just come home, order some food and lounge for the rest of the evening. Anything to keep him from thinking about her.

It had been stupid, obviously, to just leave for his book tour when he was told to (even though he did not know there would be a book tour the next morning). He could've called! But why would she care about him? Why would he call her to say he wouldn't be around? Did she care?

Of course she does.

That's why she reacted that way.

_Way to go Richard._

Before he knew it, he was out the door as he fished his car keys from his pocket. He jumped in his car and had no trouble finding the acceleration pedal. Rick found himself driving automatically to _Veritas_, a place that he was slowly started to call home, where he could be himself - until he had to go screw it up.

The traffic light hit red and he had to hit his brakes.

Rick took a deep breath.

_Enough with the thinking, you're going to get yourself killed._

* * *

The bell rang. _Seriously on the one night I have off!_

Kate groaned and made her way down the stairs quickly where she angrily (yes, this is possible) opened the front door. The moment she opened up, she knew she had made several mistakes. _Clothes_. _Person behind the door._

''Hi- um nice pj's.''

''Castle.'' She crossed her arms, realizing she was, in fact, not wearing a bra. Also wearing the shortest of shorts and a black tank top, not a great combination. ''What are you doing here?'' She demanded.

''Hoping you to give me a second - no, third chance.'' He said with a cheeky smile, hoping she would not notice him subtly checking her out. The work outfit was one thing, but seeing her dressed down was a whole other category. Now he could imagine her - _Focus_.

''And what makes you think that I am going to be so forgiving?''

''Well, you opened the door, so that's a plus. I'm not sure about the rest of the 'forgiving' part. I am a very willing participant in wanting to take you out for dinner tonight though, as a way of saying 'I'm a huge jackass and I should've called you before leaving the city because I care about you and I think that you care about me too and I don't want to lose you because you make me feel like I can't breathe without you here and I just- Kate, I just want you to be friends with me.'' He finished within one breath. She wasn't even sure if she was hearing it all correctly.

Caught off guard, she said. ''I guess?''

''I guess, what?'' He said, his eyes hopeful.

She lowered her voice. ''I'll have to go change, wait here.''

''Wait here?'' She nodded. ''Yes, yes, I can do that. Oh- she is. Okay.''

He waited semi-patiently in front of her front door, it was quiet chilly outside so he decided that it would be best if would close it while waiting outside for her. Logic thinking, which was something he should do more often, he realized.

After a few minutes the door knob turned and he was greeted by a beautiful girl with a very hesitant smile. He realized that he had only begun to make it up to her, he would have to get out the big guns to remove this horrible mistake he'd made.

''You look beautiful.'' She blushed and he couldn't believe he'd said it out loud. _Friends, Rick, Friends._ Friends can call each other pretty.

''You look tired.'' He laughed at her bluntness as he followed her to his car.

''Ah, at least you haven't changed.'' He said as he opened the door for her, she settled and he quickly walked around to get in as well.

He settled and turned to her as he started the car. ''So what are you craving for, Chinese, Indian, Dutch?''

She turned her gaze away, looking out of the window. ''Actually, I was really looking forward to a Big Mac.''

He laughed. ''MacDonald's it is then.''

''We don't have to get out of the car, right?''

''No. I could just go in and order while you wait in the car and after that we can go and find a nice spot somewhere to eat?''

She nodded, a soft smile on her face. ''Sounds good.''

* * *

The car ride back to her place was silent with unspoken words flowing between them. They were going to be okay. Rick had gone in, as he promised, to order and came back with way too much food, which eventually was eaten anyway. He'd driven them to his place where he got a blanket from the back of his car and they made their way to the top of his building. They sat there for several hours, on the roof, just eating and talking. It wasn't until he saw her shiver, even though she was wrapped in a blanket, he'd decided to call it a night.

At some point during the drive back to her place, Rupert Holmes's _Pina Colada_ had come onto the radio and Rick had sang along. And there might have been some dancing involved as well, as much as you can move in your seat while driving. Kate couldn't stop laughing and had joined in, surprising them both.

As they stopped at a traffic light, he turned to her with a goofy smile. ''You've gone soft on me.''

''What? I have not.'' She said, trying to compose herself.

''Yes, you have. I can see it in your eyes, your actions-''

''Trust me, it was not a _conscious_ decision.'' She took a deep breath, trying to control her raging heartbeat. ''I guess I'll make it a little harder for you?'' She said teasingly.

''That's all I'm asking.''


	6. Chapter 6

_Remember this_

**A/N:** Time to get back on track. I know there are errors (yay tenses) in my previous chapters, but I have definitely improved my skills over the last few months - and I will look back at those and clean up my mess as good as I can. Thanks for pointing out some mistakes you guys, I appreciate it. Still learning. Some people also mentioned that the characters are way out of character and I will work (harder) on getting that sorted out as well - and I might have worked out the cause in this chapter but that's up to you. Thank you for your support, you are the best.

* * *

He pulled his money out of his pocket and showed it to her. ''I bet you five dollars you can't do it any more.''

She smiled and narrowed her eyes at him. ''Five? Make it ten. I'm not that cheap, Castle.''

He gasped, grabbed ten dollars from his hand and threw it on the hood of his car. ''Well, this better be good.'' She pointed at him, turned around and swayed her hips a little more than usual. Castle wasn't sure what had happened in the next 45 seconds, all he know is that he forgot how to breathe.

Kate completed her high school cheerleader routine and gave him a teasing smile to signal the ending. ''I never lie, Castle. Be careful with your choice of words next time.'' She said smugly as she sat down next to him on the hood of his car.

''You know what Beckett, I never figured you for a high school cheerleader.'' _Words. Words coming out of my mouth. Good._

''Me neither, but it was great exercise. One of my friends was the head of the cheerleaders, we used to be the biggest scoff-law at Stuyvesant.'' _Debbie_, she recalled with a small smile on her face. ''I haven't seen her since the last game in our senior year.''

Curious as always, Rick asked ''What happened?''

''This guy she had been crushing on for over a year ran up to me after the big win and asked me out. I turned him down, obviously, even though his precious ego could barely handle it. She saw the whole thing and thought I had said yes. She left and never gave me a chance to apologise.''

''Why would you apologize for such a thing? That wasn't your fault, obviously. Listen Kate, if she's too stubborn to see that she might not even be friends-worthy.''

Kate looked up at the stars. ''Gosh, I wish it was that simple. She was my best friend, we'd been through a lot. I would have never thought that a guy could come between us, you know? There were times when we only had each other. It is quite devastating when I think about it.''

''There is actually a saying for that between guys, you might have heard it - bro's before...'' She lay her hand upon his mouth, effectively shutting him up, not very effective to cover up the goofy smile he had on his face though. Kate was still overlooking the gorgeous scenery in front of her, while Rick awkwardly turned his head to watch her. He couldn't help it but think about how fast her reflexes were, especially when she was trying to shut her up. _She would be a great cop. _He chuckled at the thought, she suddenly removed her hand from his mouth.

''What is so funny Castle?''

''Nothing.'' He said, still chuckling.

''That was not a nothing! Come on, tell me.''

''Nope.'' She softly punched him in the arm, Castle faked his hurt and she did it again.

She was laughing now. ''Tell me! I can handle the truth.''

''You can't!'' She hit him again. Instead of protecting his arm like before, he threw his arm around her shoulder, effectively trapping her.

''I was thinking how you would be a great cop.'' He said softly in her ear. ''Your reflexes are amazing, you have a way with words and I'm pretty sure you could get me to confess me to something that I did not do. No one could ever beat you. You'd be untouchable.'' She still wasn't looking at him, but gently lay her head on his shoulder, listening

''I thought you were the one who was supposed to have a way with words. Some might even say that you make a living out of it.''

He gasped. ''Some?'' He pulled her even closer, a big smile displayed on his face. ''Say that to the people who made me début on the 26th place on the New York Times Best Sellers list.''

She pulled back, causing his arm to fall from her shoulder and he had to keep himself from sliding of the hood of the car by putting his hand on it. Kate looked at him with a hurt expression. Shyly she put her hand over his.

''I'm sorry for yelling about the book tour, I didn't have the right to do that - any right for that matter. Especially since it's your job and well, you should not have to disappoint your fans. Not only is that bad for your reputation but the media will also pick that up... I just want to say that I _completely_ overreacted and I still regret it to this day.''

''You are used to people leaving you, aren't you?'' She nodded. ''I promise you I won't leave you, Beckett. I'm having too much fun with you.''

''You cannot promise me that Castle, you never know what might happen.''

''Do you believe in pinky promises? Because I will always be your friend Kate, that, you can be sure of.''

She was amazed by his words and let them sink in for a moment. ''I do not believe in pinky promises, or promises at all really - I do, however, believe in sealing certain arrangements.'' He raised in brows.

''Yes? How about that.''

''Close your eyes.'' He did as asked, a smug smile on his face.

''Ooh, I like the sound of this.'' She bit on her lip and slipped from the hood off the car, he reacted to the sound but didn't peek - like she had expected him to. ''Where did you go?'' He moved his head around as if to find her again.

''I'm right in front of you.'' He sat up straight. She was actually about the same height when she stood in front of him and it was enlightening to find him this close to her.

''Can I open them already, I have this feeling that you are going to start a ritual and it's scaring me -'' She moved her hands to his lay to rest on his legs and she heard him suck in a breath. He shuddered and slowly opened his eyes. ''Kate?''

Slowly she moved closer to him and he watched her carefully. She placed the most tender kiss on his lips and then pulled back to watch his reaction. Rick placed his arms on her waist and pulled her closer to his body, they watched each other for a moment before he placed a kiss on her cheek, on the corner of her mouth and then finally on her mouth.

She moved her hand till they were around his neck as they took their time to explore each others mouths. It wasn't until she tugged on his bottom lip, which resulted in him groaning, that he pulled back. Breathless wasn't the word for it. When he looked her in her eyes again she saw the awe and desire displayed oh so freely for her to see.

He moved his right hand to cup her face and gave her a small peck on her forehead.

''That was amazing.'' She laughed, she _actually_ laughed for the first time in a while. ''What? You didn't think so?'' He gave her a confused look, she couldn't help it but see the resemblance between him and a Labrador puppy

''No silly, only _you_ would say that.''

''Really? You haven't had a guy go 'that was amazing' after kissing you?'' She shook her head. ''Well, then they were not worthy of you.'' He reasoned.

''I know.'' She momentarily looked away from him.

''I want to hear all about those guys some time, but not right now. I am enjoying you right now, they can ruin another night - this one is ours.'' He leaned in for a chaste kiss. ''Oh gosh, I have been dying for this moment to happen.''

She blushed. ''You are making this so easy, how do you do that?''

''I am just saying what comes through my mind at the moment, honesty is the best basis for any relationship.''

''Really, that is going through your mind at the moment?''

''Okay, plus some other stuff.'' He waggled his eyebrows.

''And the moment is ruined.'' She laughed and tried to step back, but he whimpered and pulled her into his arms again, only this time he had stood up to give her a real hug. Their height was not too far from being levelled out by her stiletto's. He still wondered how she could walk on those things. ''Relax, I just want to sit next to you.'' She said from being pressed against his chest.

He let her go and she immediately sat down next to him again. Castle put his arm around her and she again lay her head on his shoulder. It was something he could get used to, that he was sure of. He hadn't felt this way and it made him think about the past, but he couldn't let that get in the way of enjoying her next to him.

They sat there for almost half an hour before he spoke again, neither of them willing to break the enjoyable silence.

''You have to go back to university in a few hours, don't you?'' She looked at him questionably. He could see her processing his words and he grimaced. ''It's after two...''

A panicked look crossed her face. ''As in two o'clock Tuesday 20 July? As in I literally have to be at school in 7 hours?'' She groaned.

He shot her an apologetic look. ''I am sort of hoping that you don't have any tests today?''

''I guess it's today now, huh?'' He chuckled and nodded. ''Well, no actually I don't have any tests. That does, however, not mean that I should pull an all-nighter. Even though I am thoroughly enjoying my time out here with you.''

''I should bring you home, your parents must be worried.'' Shit, he did not want to ruin the relationship with her parents by making her late. Well, it's already too late for that Castle. Well done.

''I sent them a text a few hours ago, they already went to bed and left the restaurant off the alarm so I can come in silently.''

''You think of everything.''

She nodded and winked at him. ''Law student, you have to be two hundred percent ready for any sort of shit that is being thrown at you.''

''True, can't argue with that.''

He stood up from his spot and held out his hand for her to hold onto, she also slid of the hood of the car and followed him to her side of the car. He held the door open for her and even closed it when she had settled. Quickly, he made his way over to the drivers seat and started the car. Rick could see that she was already started dozing off and grabbed a blanket from the back-seat, in order to let her wrap herself into it.

Back at the restaurant again, Kate was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he grabbed the keys from her purse and carried her up to her house. He couldn't even remember how he had closed the car afterwards - he just knew he had to bring her there without making a single sound.

Though when he entered the living room, there was still light coming from the small room next to Kate's bedroom. Slowly, Kate still in his arms, he made his way over there and pushed the door open. He found Jim Beckett with his reading glasses on looking through papers.

''Evening sir, I just wanted to bring her home safely.''

''Out cold, huh?'' Castle nodded. ''Last room to the left.'' He thanked him softly and made his way over to the assigned destination. Rick quietly argued with himself if he should try to put on her pyjama's for her, but decided not to risk her waking up in the middle of it. He did believe that he should take of her shoes for the sake of keeping her bed clean.

Satisfied when she wrapped herself in the blankets, he gave her a peck on her forehead and turned off the light again. Castle made his way back to Jim's office. Jim had seemed to anticipate this move as he was already looking at the door frame by the time he had entered.

''Thank you for bringing her home safely.''

''No problem sir, just wished I could have said goodbye properly, she fell asleep on the way back.'' The sleep was trying to take him under and he yawned. Jim noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

''You can stay on the couch if you want to, you look too tired to drive back home.''

''It's okay sir, I can take a cab.''

''Nonsense, I know you drove back here. Crash on the couch, it's no trouble. It's the least that I can do for your generosity with the advertising.'' Castle thought of Kate, was she going to appreciate it if she found him here in the morning? He decided he was a tiny bit too tired to care.

''I appreciate it sir and I would like to take up on that offer.''

Jim opened the cabinet next to his bookcase and grabbed a blanket and pillow. ''No problem, just please stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old.''

Rick nodded and accepted the gear. Quietly he made his way over to the couch.

* * *

The next morning came soon. Kate had been surprised to see him, but didn't show it as much as he had thought she would. She gave him a chaste kiss as a wake up before she said that she would have to make haste to get to school early. Rick had just grabbed his stuff, folded the blanket, put the pillow on top of it and left a note thanking Jim before walking after Kate to bring her to school.

The ride to college was silent, both content with their progression. They had broken down a wall that had been in their way for some time. It should feel awkward, right? She thought to herself. Now that they kissed both knew that there was only a slight chance of them ever going back to just being friends. Everyone knows that it's pretty much impossible to go from lovers to friends and those friends turn into strangers.

Her head was spinning. How would this work? Were they going to be okay? What if they attraction was limited to one side of the couple? Were they actually dating now? What if he found a girl somewhere on a book tour that would steal his heart and dump her without a second glance?

''Would you please stop thinking about us? I can see your wheels turning.'' He had pulled the car over to the kiss &amp; ride area near the entrance of her university. Castle twisted in his seat facing her, a worried look on his face. ''Are you scared?''

She just looked at him. ''No.''

''Liar, I know you are.'' She blushed and he pretended not to notice. ''Don't worry, I am scared to. I am scared to screw this up. I am afraid that I might hurt you, though I will never do it intentionally. I am afraid that you won't like me any more after a while, people tend to have that feeling when they are around me.''

She interrupted him. ''Are you kidding me? Everybody loves you.''

''They love the idea of me.''

She understood his words. In that moment she realised how lonely he must have felt over the years. A young author that has everything that he had bargained for - and yet, doesn't seem to be able to fulfil that longing of true friendship. Or even more importantly, love. How can people love you if they do not know who you truly are?

''Are you okay? You just zoned out there for a minute.'' His hand was on her face, she hadn't even felt it. Softly she pushed her head against his hand and closed her eyes. He smiled, serenity displayed on his face. ''We're going to be okay.''

She took a deep breath and opened them again. Kate found him closer than before, he cupped her face and brought himself even closer to her. The look on his face scared her not as much as it excited her.

''You want to kiss me, don't you?''

''Oh Kate, I always want to kiss you.'' _What are we waiting for?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Remember this_

**A/N** Several things I fucked up: Turns out college starts at a later age for you guys in the US - in the Netherlands we start at 17. I used Madison as two different characters, this is now fixed. Caskett might be a bit too attached already, that's because I an entire story in my head and sometimes I forget to write that connecting piece. Whoops. Also when I say pj's - I mean shorts and shirt/tank top, turns out this isn't a universally acknowledged fact, my fault. #nervouslaughter

_Disclaimer_: This one is for the anonymous New York reviewer, you make me want to write better.

* * *

''And on that note... Please remember that your essay on The Declaratory Theory Of Law must be handed in hard-copy next week. No exceptions. Not even for you mister Collins.'' The class chuckled and the young men in the back nodded his head in agreement. ''Have nice weekend.'' A few people said back 'you too' before grabbing their stuff and walking out of the door.

Kate collected her book and notepad before opening her bag. Once they were put away she stood up and was on her way to the exit - on her way to a long weekend. Even the thought of it made her smile. No work.

''Miss Beckett, may I speak to you for a moment?'' She immediately said goodbye to her daydream and looked over to where mister Miller was standing. He smiled at her and motioned to come closer.

''I just wanted to say that I am really looking forward to reading your next essay, it is always a pleasure to grade your work. You truly grasp the idea and you have formed this - unique opinion about it. Keep up the good work. '' He said as he handed her back her previous essay. The rest of the class were still fishing them from the piles stationed on his desk.

She was speechless, mister Miller didn't have the reputation of being the easiest teacher - and she even got an compliment from him! Kate felt immensely proud of herself, the hard work was really paying off. She tried to shake off the idea of her classmates looking at her with a disgusted face. This was what she had been working for. _Yes!_

''Thank you so much sir, that means a lot to me.'' He nodded and she turned around to leave.

After a short walk she found herself in the library searching for her source book which would be used for her next essay. The little talk with mister Miller had really done her well and she found some motivation to work on her next piece. As she passed the biology section, she saw a familiar face, who was reaching for a book.

''Lanie?''

''Hey girl, how are you doing?'' Lanie stepped away from the bookcase and gave Kate a long hug instead.

''Great! I just need to grow a few inches if I ever want to get the right encyclopaedia and ace my test. Excuse me for a second.'' Lanie held up her finger and suddenly walked away. A few seconds later she was back with a guy who could easily play basketball for the NBA and she told him which book she wanted. He grabbed it for her and handed it back, although not before he had scribbled his phone number down on a small piece of paper though.

''Damn, that's how you do that?'' Lanie tried to look innocent.

''That my friend, is how you get shit done.'' Both laughed. ''Now it was fate that I even saw you in the first place so it must mean that we should probably go for a coffee slash tea run... what do you say?''

''Well, I do need to get my books first. Though after that I am all yours.''

''Yes, no of course! That's why we were here in the first place.'' Lanie held the book to her chest as she walked after Kate to her department. ''So how are you doing in the men's department.''

''I am doing okay.'' Kate dared to admit, she didn't feel like spilling anything to Lanie and decided to subtly change the subject. ''Are you going to call that guy?''

''Nah, I already have a boo. We've been dating for years and my mom won't shut up about us getting married. Married! With children!'' Kate chuckled. ''This woman does not understand that I have different views about my future - I want to finish college first, you know? Have a career and maybe then I can think about getting married.''

''You have so much time! Why the rush?''

''Exactly, you seem to understand.''

''Well, I am on my way to becoming the first female Chief Justice of the Supreme Court.'' Lanie's eyes almost popped out of her skull.

''Thank god you haven't set the bar that high.'' She said sarcastically. ''You know what, I'm pretty sure you will make it.''

''Thank you Lanie, I appreciate it. I am not even sure myself sometimes.''

''You know what you need?'' Kate shook her head. ''A night out - just to relax and maybe even find a nice guy. Hell even if it was just for fun! I'll find some girls to join us if you don't mind.''

''That sounds nice, call me when you set a date.''

''How about we set it right now, Friday 9 pm at your place. I'll make sure you meet the girls before we actually go, otherwise that might be awkward. Let's say coffee on Wednesday so you can see if you like them.''

''That sounds great, I can't wait.'' _It might be nice to make some friends here._ She thought. Kate fished her book out of the shelves and walked back to the check out with Lanie.

* * *

A few hours later Kate found herself sitting at the bar in their restaurant - correction: her parent's restaurant. She wasn't entirely surprised when she felt someone sitting down next to her and say: ''You want to go grab something to eat?''

''You just keep suggesting we go out for dinner, you realise that I work in a restaurant right? In fact you are here right now.'' She put on her coat and followed him back outside he had promised to drop by before he left for the week.

''Yes and I've just remembered what an ass I was not to think of that in the first place'' He waved a hand through his hair. ''And I'm pretty sure that you mentioned it in most of our earlier meetings so I should really stop mentioning food for a date suggesting. Should I stop talking about food in the whole? Or can I only talk about chocolate or strawberry's or...''

She moved her hand in front of his mouth. ''Maybe you should just stop talking all together.''

He grinned. ''Now where's the fun in that.''

''Did you just lick my hand? I think you just licked my hand.''

''Well, I didn't bite.''

''Only if I ask you to.''

He grinned. ''Absolutely.''

''Goof.''

Rick checked his phone. ''Ah shit, shit, shit! It looks like I have to go already. There goes my entire plan, I shouldn't have been at that meeting anyway - they didn't need me to make decisions. Kate, I am leaving in an hour. I am so sorry'' She nodded. ''I guess I'll see you in a week? I should be back on Monday.'' Again, she nodded, trying not to let the disappointment show. He did notice it, of course he would, and gave her an almost bone crushing hug. Then with a kiss on her cheek he said goodbye and left in a cab, in the hope to make it to his flight on time.

She went back inside and helped her dad clean the dishes.

A few hours later she got a text from him and as she had predicted - he had already been late when he'd left her.

_Just landed safely, almost didn't make it - turns out I should've left earlier! x_

**Good to hear, but then why didn't you silly?! x**

_Was having too much fun. Next time - remind me I can make the airport in 30. x_

* * *

Five days later, Rick found himself standing in front Kate's house. With hesitance he pressed the bell and waited for someone to appear at the door. He was only slightly disappointed when he found Johanna on the other side.

''Good evening Rick, what can I do for you?''

''Hey Johanna. I am so sorry to disturb you so late, but Kate wasn't answering her phone and I wanted to drop this off.'' He held the box up for her to see. ''I only just landed from my book signing in Massachusetts and I was hoping that she was still up.''

''Oh it's no problem, we are way behind schedule when it comes to the paperwork so we are trying to catch up. Since we've had your 'New York Times' boost, we are a few weeks behind on pretty much everything. _Especially sleep.'' _She mumbled, Castle wasn't sure to laugh or show sympathy so instead he didn't say a word and just showed her a charming smile_. '' _Do you want to come in?'' He nodded and she started walking after closing the door. He simply followed.

''Is she here?'' He said, looking around the hallway, still haven't taken the time to investigate the place.

''Yes, yes of course.'' Johanna motioned for him to come in, as he followed her into the hallway she said: ''Though I should probably mention that she and some other girls are getting ready for a 'girls night'.'' _Oh_.

''Then it might be better for me to just hand this to you. Since it _is_ for you actually, however, I didn't want to give it directly because it would show what a screw up I was in the first place, but - '' Johanna gave him a funny look. ''Please just open it. You'll see!''

Johanna opened the box and found an identical dinner set to the one she already had. Unfortunately she had lost several pieces over the year and therefore didn't use them any more, afraid that she might lose more. She stood there with her mouth open, staring at the dishes, cups and bowls, all in perfect condition.

''That's amazing. Why did you?'' Johanna now had her hand clasped over her mouth. ''Oh it was you who broke the plate, wasn't it?'' Rick nervously answered 'yes'. She shook her head. ''Jim had taken the blame for it, he said he was craving a midnight snack and dropped it. I didn't believe a word he said, because the whole deal probably would have disrupted my sleep - but he was covering for you!''

''I am so sorry. The only way I thought I could make it up to you - was to find the same set.''

''How did you -''

Castle shrugged. ''I know a guy.''

''I can not thank you enough, this is so - I love it - My parents bought it for us for our engagement and even though it might not be the original, it will feel like it. I just - It is complete!'' Johanna broke down crying, though he was pretty sure that it was a good cry. She hugged him tightly and well, didn't let go for a while.

Jim walked into the room almost immediately after he heard his wife cry with Kate following closely behind him - it looked pretty close to running and Castle had to contain his laughter since Jim's look was enough to make him shut up.

''Castle, what have you done? Why are you here?'' Jim only stared, still unsure what to make of the situation.

Johanna sobbed. ''The box.''

''This is not what it looks like - she is actually happy. Right?'' Johanna just nodded, but she was pressed tightly against his chest. _This isn't helping_! ''Remember the plate that I broke?'' He said to Kate.

Kate looked inside the box and finally saw the subject of the confusion. ''You actually got her an identical dinner set.'' He nodded, disbelieve was shown on her face. ''From Tunisia?'' He nodded again. ''How?''

Jo was drying her eyes with a tissue Jim had handed her, which meant that she had finally let him go. ''He knows a guy.''

''I didn't think you would.'' Kate softly said that only he could hear.

A small smile formed on his face. ''I tend to keep my promises.''

''I've noticed.'' She said, agreeing. It felt amazing to see her mom smile like that. Though she had to admit that she thought that he had brought her bad news or even worse - hurt her, but now that thought was thrown back into the back of her mind. He had done something nice for her and her mother had become so overwhelmed that she was crying. She hadn't seen that since she had walked on stage to pick up her diploma from high school. ''I thought you were away this weekend?''

''I am, just got back from Massachusetts and I am flying to Los Angeles tomorrow evening. It should have been one flight but I had to come back once I heard that Peter had dropped of the package at my place.''

''You flew here just to give her this?''

''Yes?'' Kate watched him carefully. ''And to see you, obviously.'' He said as he waggled his eye brows suggestively.

She laughed. ''Ah, you see there it is.''

Jim walked up to Rick and he didn't quite know what to expect. Instead of saying 'thank you' or even elaborating his opinion on the gift-giving part, he patted Rick on the shoulder and nodded. Johanna rolled her eyes at the 'man to man' exchanging and you could softly head Kate mutter 'men.' under her breath. They all laughed and her parents left the room with the announcement that they had work to do.

What Kate and Rick had both failed to realise was that there were three girls standing in the doorway, who had seen the entire interaction. Kate wanted to speak with him, talk about his day, ask him how he was doing - they hadn't seen each other properly in two weeks and just the sight of him made her heart flutter. Rick was the first one to notice when he saw a young female standing at the other side of the room with her arms crossed. He believed, by description, that she was named 'Lanie' as Kate had mentioned.

Lanie stepped in front of the girls. ''And who is this hotty?'' _Yes, this had to be Lanie._

''This - uh - _hotty_.'' Kate said, blushing. ''Is Richard Castle.''

She practically saw the girls

''I prefer the term ruggedly handsome, actually.'' The girls laughed.

''You are dating Richard Castle and you didn't tell me? What is wrong with you!'' Lanie said laughing. Kate was too flustered to answer back. Rick, however, had already walked over to the girls and started to introduce himself.

''We aren't dating?'' Kate said, she wasn't even sure herself if she was trying to sell that answer.

''Of course you aren't, sweety. That's why he is standing in your living room at 10.30 pm. I got you, don't worry.'' Lanie whispered, the other girls didn't have to know anything - though judging by things this was probably already quickly going down south. ''Well we are almost done, do you want to join us mister Castle?''

''Please, call me Rick.'' He said, charming as ever. ''And I'm not sure I should, I have a plane to catch tomorrow.''

''I thought you just said that it was leaving in the evening.'' _Damn Lanie_. He wanted to go with them, except without the other three girls whose names he had already forgotten.

''That is true -''

''Then why not?'' He looked at Kate to search for permission which he found a small nod followed by a smile. ''You will not ruin our 'girls night' I promise. I might even call my boy when we get there.'' The other girls nodded as well. _Phew_.

The decision was easy. ''I see no reason not to go.'' Kate chuckled. ''May I ask where this party shall take place?''

''There is new club called 'Passie', where the party doesn't start until we arrive, obviously.'' Everyone laughed. ''And it might be tough to get in but I think -''

''That he might know a guy.'' Kate finished for her. Rick nodded, shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

If you don't believe that your mom would cry from such a gift - my mom did. You can get in a club here at 18 - even 16 if you find the right club. Passie= Dutch for Passion. Also I feel a date night coming up... clubs... motorcycles... what do you think? Thank you for reading and even more for your support. I'd love to hear from you guys.


End file.
